The present invention discloses a system and associated method for servicing a query with access path security in a relational database management system (RDBMS). A conventional RDBMS grants or denies access of a user to data stored in a database of the RDBMS without restricting how to retrieve the data. Consequently, in a conventional RDBMS, performance of the RDBMS may be degraded because of inefficient retrievals of data from the database.